Level shifters are electronic circuits that convert input signals having logic voltage levels in a first voltage domain to output signals having logic voltage levels in a second voltage domain. Some level shifters may be low-to-high level shifters, where one or more logic voltage levels in the first voltage domain is lower than one or more of corresponding voltage levels in the second voltage domain. Other level shifters may be high-to-low level shifters, where one or more logic voltage levels in the first domain is higher than one or more corresponding voltage levels in the second voltage domain. Level shifters may be configured in chips or dies having different operational domains and/or interfaces. Additionally, level shifters may be building blocks for integrated circuit (IC) design, including those using complimentary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) technology.